


Such young souls(Heartsick)(Zianourry)

by zauthor



Series: All his little things(Zayn Centric)(Drabbles) [9]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Sad Zayn, Suicide, Younger Zayn, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor





	Such young souls(Heartsick)(Zianourry)

For the prompt

another idea was that the boys were stressed and started taking it out on zayn until something bad happens to him(HOPE IT'S NOT HIM LEAVING) and they realise their mistakes with a sweet and fluffy ending.   
Warning:The ending is not fluffy.

The door opened revealing him. His black hair plastered to his forehead. Eyes swimming with tears of desolation. Feet stumbling underneath the weight of the sadness that his heart held. Hands raised in front of him,as if to grasp at something to save him,to catch him and to cradle his body. But nothing supported him as he fell face first onto the tiled floor,the door closing on its own behind him. A suppressed shriek escaped his lips,as he folded himself to lessen the pain. He rubbed onto the sight of injury to soothe it,to escape from the waves of pain he felt. But he knew that the pain bothering him was not the pain from the injury. It was the pain in his heart that consumed him. The pain of rejection. The misery,the torment,the agony that was gifted to him by the ones he loved most. The ones he depended upon,lived for and spent his love for. He placed a hand on his mouth, keeping the sob bubbling in his throat to breakout of his lips. He wanted to yell,to scream and to wail but he didn't wanted to disturb his boyfriends anymore than he already had. He wanted them to remember him by the last of good he had done to them and was worried it was already too late for that.

He was Zayn Malik and he was heartsick.

+

I was there when it had all started. For the sake of investigation,of course. I saw as two boys,both older than Zayn,stood across from each other. It seemed as if they were fighting,but I couldn't say for sure. Humans had a strange way to interpret such things.

"You thought you'd get away with it? You douche bag!" The shorter one of the two yelled,punching the other one in the chest.

"Lou,listen. Don't tell them Lou! I was drunk!" He pulled onto his curly hair before throwing his hands in the air.

"And that makes it okay for you to cheat on us?"

"No,but.."

"But what Harry? I am going to tell them and I have to tell them!" The short one,Lou almost jumped into the air,trying to emphasis his point.

"Please,Louis. Just this one time. Zayn'd die if he knows. He was there at the party with me and I left him to...to.." The irony in that sentence was the only thing I could focus on.

"To fuck that slut?" Louis was ruthless.

"Please Louis." Harry pleaded.

"Serves you right then! Maybe you wouldn't do it again!" He waved his hands.

"I wouldn't ever do it anyway.For God sake Lou! I was drunk.." And the slap that landed on his pale face was as surprising to me as it was to Zayn. I saw him when he entered the room,his calm expression morphing itself into a confused one.

"Louis!" Both the lads turned to look at him.

"Get the fuck out of here,Zayn!" Harry yelled at him,fury evident in his tone.

"But.." He tried coming closer to his taller boyfriend.

"Get the fuck out of here Zayn! I don't want to see you!" Louis yelled,wiping the tears under his eyes.

"Lou?" His voice was meek.

"Didn't you heard him? Get out of here,now! " Harry pushed him out,roughly. The bruise on Zayn's arm,the evidence of his rage.

That night I saw three boys breakdown. Two guilt ridden,one confused and depressed.

+

Next it was the blue eyed lad,the fair one with hair like sunlight. The matter with him wasn't as complex as it was made it to be. It was just the matter of jealousy. The blonde was very territorial and it clearly showed.

He and Zayn were out in the park,passing by a few people every now and then. Zayn being the clueless lad,smiling at every person around,innocently. But his boyfriend didn't liked the idea,assuming is it as a case of flirtation.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He pulled the younger lad from his arm.

"What?" His face held a perplexed expression.

"You come out with me,so that I could watch you flirt with people all around?" A frown appeared on his face.

"Niall?" His voice came out small.

"You think I'm blind? I know what you're doing! The secret smiles. Is there someone waiting for you around here?" Niall accused.

"What?" He tried reaching out to the older lad.

"You know what? I'm out of here! Better find your way back home,yourself. I bet you've got someone ready to drop you off anyway." And with that he turned back to get to his car.

"Niall!" Zayn yelled trying to catch up to his boyfriend,his small legs proving out to be a liability.

"Niall!" He yelled again,banging on the window of the car as Niall started it.

"Niall!" and a third time when he was running after the car,miserably trying to catch up to it. He ran until his legs gave away and he collapsed on the floor,the people around him looking at him. Pity evident on their faces.

I was right next to him,anticipating for my cue, as he got up and started the tiring walk back to home. He was almost half way through when a nice lad offered him a lift,which he denied politely. Walking the next half was the hardest thing that he had done in almost two years. It was freezing and his legs pained him,immensely.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he reached the door,expecting to have peace at last.

"Where the fuck were you?" Alas,you don't always get what you need. He hadn't even placed his foot in the house and he was being interrogated. Four angry faces looking back at him.

"I was.." He chattered through his teeth.

"Fucking that guy from the park,weren't you?" Niall spat at him.

"Zayn,what is this all about?" Harry inquired.

"I wasn't.." He tried even with his head swimming and nose dripping.

"You weren't what,Zayn?" Niall's voice spat venom.

Zayn looked up to see four judgmental faces looking at him. He felt as if the air was closing around him and it was getting difficult to exist. So,he rushed past his boyfriends and into his room,none of them following him. I sat with him the entire night as he battled through a case of severe cold but halfway through I realized I wasn't needed there that night,four certain lads were.

It wasn't a good time for him. So,naturally the next day photos of him with that guy in the car made it to the front page.

+

And the last one was the brown haired lad with those puppy dog eyes. Zayn had been sitting on the kitchen island with his head down,listening to the profanities that his boyfriends threw at him. He wasn't bothering with explaining himself anymore. It wasn't like anyone was listening to him anyway.

"Thank you,Zayn." That got his attention.

"Hunh?" He said confused.

"Because of your fucking affair,I have to go out with the she-devil on the only day we had free!" Liam yelled at him,smacking his fist on the island.

"Liam?" Zayn flinched.

"To cover up for you! I have to be with her on our date day!" He pulled onto his hair,the accusation clear in his words.

"I'm sorry!" He tried self defense.

"You're not!You had fun with that shit bag didn't you?" But it didn't work. Niall was ruthless.

"Don't." It escaped his mouth before he could think about.

"Don't what,Zayn? Tell you the fucking truth?" It was Louis,his voice fierce.

"I didn't." His voice was defeated.

"Just shut up! Nobody wants to listen to your crap." Harry spat venom.

"Harry." Tears began pooling in his eyes.

"He said shut up!" Liam spat,almost in his face. Zayn couldn't bear it,anymore. He got up from his place and turned to leave.

"And if I don't go to the date! You don't go to it either." Liam yelled with such intensity that Zayn felt his toes curl.

"You don't deserve us anyway." And that statement of Louis was enough to lead him to me.

He ran to his bathroom and that's where I finally took him.

+

I remembered with him,the time I picked up his parents,their souls soft and young. He was a toddler at the time,confused and innocent. Clueless as to what had happened to his parents. The concept of not living very peculiar to him. Next was his grandfather,leaving him alone to the world at the naive age of eight.

I felt as his heart clenched as he thought about them. None of them wanted him. Left him alone,to fend for himself. He had always been alone. Him against the world. Just him. But ever since he started dating the four lads,it was like his world changed. He wasn't alone anymore and he had everything he ever craved and wished for. He should've known it was just life playing tricks with him.

Now they didn't want him and there was nothing left for him to live for.

I braced myself for what was to come,as he got up from his position on the ground. He balanced himself on his own feet and hurriedly searched through the cabinets,until he got what he wanted. He clutched onto the container with both of his hands,looking at it with a bizzare expression. I could almost hear him thinking,the struggle of the internal battle evident on his face. He popped open the lid,before swallowing the white pills,one by one. He knew they were going to take the pain away. After all,they were called anti depressants for a reason.

For a moment there I felt like screaming. For him to stop. To not give up. To go back to his boyfriends,who were sitting in the room across,regretting their actions. To live. But I was barely a curtain,he would only see me if he crossed the boundary of life. I saw as life started stripping itself from his body,his head lolling and knees buckling. And again no one caught him when he fell. After all that was the reason he was departing.

I picked up his soul,when his eyes turned back. It was as soft as a pillow,heavy with sadness and remorse. Such young soul,so much life ahead of him. For a moment I wanted to return his soul back to his body but I was merely an emissary,having no control over the living and the dead. Just the task of picking up the souls and dropping them of,as assigned to.

He was Zayn Malik and I was death.

Over the period of two months I came back two that house two more times. One time for the sake of investigation and the other to pick up four guilt-ridden souls. The first time I went I knew time was near for them. All four of them had life dissipating off of them. They were living just for the sake of existing but in their hearts they were as dead as their youngest boyfriend. Their death wasn't natural,they called onto me,yelling for me to take them away,waving their hands trying to get my attention. They died the same way their boyfriend did,broken and heartsick.

I was death and even I felt my heart crush as I picked the souls of these boys. Such young souls wasted in the way of a misunderstanding. Such young souls,with a happy life ahead of them,together,in love. Such young souls.

+

I know you can kill me now.

Unedited!

dedicated to snowsya27 because this was her prompt and I was heading for a happy ending but it just wouldn't happen.

I blame the book thief.

Sad.Sad.Sad.Who cried?

Don't forget to tell me how you felt about this!

Vote.preach.comment.love Zayn.


End file.
